


Little Acorns

by Orithain



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: What would have happened if a 20-year-old Mulder, in London while on summer break from Oxford, had met a 16-year-old Alex Krycek?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 2000.

_Young, healthy, clean, reasonably attractive, at my sexual peak. So why can't I even get a date?_ Mulder wondered irritably. He was in London for the summer since his parents had shown their usual lack of interest in seeing him. He'd decided that he might as well stay in England and have some fun, so he'd cashed in his plane ticket and headed for the city. Unfortunately, fun seemed as far away as it would have been on the Vineyard.

He wandered into the next pub he reached, plunking himself down on a stool at the counter and ordering an ale. He stared down into the amber liquid moodily, wondering why he bothered. The only girls who seemed to be interested in him scared him, like that Phoebe Greene he'd met. And the other young men at Oxford looked down on the lone American in their midst, most of them refusing to even talk to him let alone sleep with him.

_Maybe I should just advertise: Horny, 20-year-old, American, white male available for cheap sex. Fuck me and go._

A chuckle interrupted his thoughts. "Well, you'd certainly get a lot of attention with that announcement," an American-accented voice laughed.

Mulder shut his eyes in dismay. "Please tell me that I didn't actually say that out loud," he moaned.

"'Fraid I can't do that," the newcomer replied cheerfully. "Besides, it sounded like fun to me."

Mulder took a deep breath and opened his eyes, focusing on the owner of that familiarly accented voice. His eyes widened in shock. Not only was the boy before him far too young to be in a pub, about 16 or 17 by his estimation, but he was about the most beautiful thing Mulder had ever seen. The young man had shiny, dark hair; huge, green eyes surrounded by incredibly long, lush lashes; a pert nose; and a mouth that cried out to be fucked.

 _Jailbait, Mulder. Do **not** go there!_ He swallowed hard. _Fuck, he's gorgeous._ Mulder could feel his cock rising, showing his interest. He slouched down more, hoping his t-shirt would disguise his erection.

The young man watched with interest, gauging the size of the bulge in Mulder's pants. "I'm Alex," he introduced himself. He stood waiting for a moment, then prodded, "And you?"

"Mulder."

Alex frowned at the mumble. "Mulder? What kind of name is that? Mulder what?"

Mulder glared. This kid might look like a wet dream, but he sounded like a typical bratty teenager. "Just Mulder. I don't like my first name."

Alex shrugged. "So change it."

Mulder blinked. "Just like that. Change it."

"Why not? It's your name, after all. If you don't like something, why put up with it just because other people say you should?"

Mulder opened his mouth, then closed it again without saying anything. Why _did_ he put up with things that he didn't like? And why didn't he do things he wanted to just because someone else might think it was wrong? He slowly straightened up and waved at the stool beside him. "Care to join me?"

Alex grinned. "Don't mind if I do."

Once Alex was settled beside him with a Coke, Mulder turned toward him. "So, what are you doing in London, alone?"

Alex shrugged again. "My mom and dad are here on a business trip, and they decided to bring me along. Quality time or something like that. Of course, they're always in meetings and shit, so I never actually see them. Some quality time."

Mulder placed a hand on his leg sympathetically. "Sounds just like my family. If you can call it a family. That's why I decided to stay over here this summer."

Alex glanced at the hand on his thigh and quirked an eyebrow. "Well, if we're both miserable, why don't we fuck ourselves into oblivion and forget the bastards?"

A harsh bark of laughter escaped Mulder. "You certainly get straight to the point, don't you?"

Alex leaned toward him, stopping just before his lips would have touched Mulder's. "Why waste time? I want you, and you," he moved a hand to cover Mulder's groin, "want me."

Mulder gasped, and his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips, touching Alex's when he did. The teenager tasted of sweet cola and something salty. Mulder curved a hand around the back of his skull to draw him closer. He licked the smiling, pink lips, lightly tracing the outline of the pouting mouth, then stroking the sensitive inner surface. As he withdrew, he caught the lower lip between his teeth and tugged briefly before letting go.

"Come back to my hotel with me," he invited.

Alex gave a quick nip to his jawline and nodded. He slid off the stool, choosing to stand between their stools so they ended up pressed against one another when Mulder stood up in turn. He looked up through his lashes at Mulder, a smug smile playing on his lips, and Mulder pinched his ass.

Alex jumped and glared at him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't try to play games with me, kid. If I wanted fake, I'd pick up a rentboy."

Alex was startled. Most guys were too busy looking at him to pick up on when he was acting. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"If you're going to back out," Mulder said, as if he knew exactly what Alex was thinking, "do it now." Unspoken was the promise that once Mulder got Alex in his room, he was going to keep him there. It would be too late for second thoughts.

Alex opened his mouth to say he'd changed his mind, then really looked at Mulder again. The guy was fucking gorgeous and exactly Alex's type, and he didn't look twisted. Besides, thanks to his dad's plans for him, Alex was more than able to take care of himself. If Mulder did turn out to be some kind of psycho, he'd get one hell of a shock.

Instead of the refusal he'd planned, Alex said, "Let's go." He licked his lips as he met Mulder's eyes directly.

Mulder stared at him probingly for a long moment, then nodded. He headed for the door with Alex close on his heels. When they got outside, he paused and turned to the boy. "I'm just a few blocks away from here. It'd probably be quicker to walk than to try to get a cab, if you don't mind?"

Alex shrugged. "Fine by me." Mulder started walking, and Alex fell in at his side. He darted quick glances up at Mulder. Finally, Mulder stopped and turned to him.

"What?"

Alex chewed his lip, and Mulder's eyes focused on the white teeth worrying the pink flesh he'd tasted so briefly earlier. "I just wanted you to know that... well, that I don't do this professionally or anything." He shrugged. "I don't expect you to pay me for this. I just want to have some fun."

Mulder started to reach for him, then stuck his hands in his jeans pockets. "I know that, Alex, or we wouldn't be here. But what about you, your parents? Won't they be expecting you back?"

"They don't even know I'm gone. They might notice tomorrow if they show up for lunch or dinner, but then again, maybe not." Alex shrugged, pretending indifference, but Mulder knew that if he really didn't care, he wouldn't be out roaming the streets of London looking for a substitute.

He couldn't prevent the urge to hold the younger man then, and he pulled Alex into his arms, his mouth closing over the teenager's in a searing kiss. He took the time to explore, learning Alex's taste and that biting gently on his tongue made him moan. Mulder's hands cupped the firm curves of Alex's buttocks, drawing him nearer, and they both groaned as their cocks rubbed together. When their lips parted, Alex blinked up at him dazedly.

"How far did you say your hotel was?"

Mulder laughed. They continued on to the hotel at faster pace, hands occasionally sneaking in a quick feel of the other's body. Once at the hotel, Mulder urged Alex directly to the elevator and, as soon as the doors shut, shoved him up against the wall to kiss him again.

"Shit, I want you so bad," he groaned, biting at Alex's throat as he thrust against him.

Alex only moaned, rubbing frantically against Mulder as well. Neither noticed that the elevator had come to a stop until a loud gasp drew their attention. Mulder peeled himself away from Alex and turned around to meet the outraged gaze of a middle-aged couple. He didn't bother to say a word, simply grabbing Alex by the wrist and nearly running to his room.

Mulder unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning to close and lock it. By the time he turned back to Alex, the younger man was already half undressed and working on the other half. Mulder leaned back against the door, admiring the gleaming pale flesh that was exposed to his gaze. Alex finished undressing and advanced on him.

"Strip. Now," he rasped out in a tone that conveyed his desire.

Mulder stared straight at him and shook his head. He knew the impatient teenager wouldn't leave it at that. Alex snarled at him, his face hardening into the look of a man a decade or more older. Mulder gasped and his cock throbbed. He shifted uncomfortably, his jeans far too tight at that moment.

Alex clawed at his jeans, yanking them open to get at the rigid cock, and fell to his knees at Mulder's feet. He'd wrenched Mulder's jeans and briefs down around his thighs, effectively hobbling him, and he swallowed Mulder's cock voraciously. Mulder groaned, his head falling back against the door with a thud.

Alex didn't bother with foreplay, going straight for what he wanted, which was Mulder's cock as far down his throat as he could get it. He'd either had a lot of practice or was one hell of a natural talent, because he took the whole thing in one long, slow glide. Mulder moaned; no one had ever deep-throated him before, and it felt fantastic. Alex's throat muscles massaged the head of his cock as the young man swallowed, and his tongue teased the shaft.

Mulder couldn't prevent his hands from going to Alex's head to bury themselves in the thick, dark hair, but he didn't try to direct the boy's movement. Alex clearly knew exactly what he was doing with no help from Mulder. Mulder's hips thrust involuntarily, seeking to drive his cock further inside that warm, wet haven, and he groaned as he tried to hold himself still. Then he felt Alex's hands cup his buttocks, urging him forward, and he drove into Alex's mouth again. Alex hummed his pleasure, making Mulder quiver at the sensation, and he nudged Mulder's ass again. Given permission, Mulder began to drive into Alex's mouth, his hips gradually speeding up as the pleasure overwhelmed rational thought. When a finger slipped inside him, the additional stimulation drove him over the edge, and he exploded.

When Mulder's body stiffened in the instant before he climaxed, Alex pulled back so that Mulder came in his mouth rather than his throat, wanting to taste him. He murmured his delight as he swallowed, not releasing Mulder until the last spasm had swept through him. He opened his mouth, allowing the softening cock to slip free, then licked his lover clean. He climbed to his feet and leaned into Mulder, taking his mouth in deep kiss so Mulder could taste himself on him.

When their lips parted, Mulder pulled Alex more tightly against him, enjoying the feel of his naked body against his sensitized flesh. Alex squirmed against him, rubbing his still straining erection against Mulder's thigh, faint whimpers of arousal escaping him. Mulder held onto him as he toed off his joggers and fought his way free of the tangled jeans and briefs. Finally as naked as Alex, Mulder insinuated a thigh between his legs and rubbed his aching cock and balls. Alex moaned and squirmed lewdly, then pressed his face to Mulder's chest, his teeth closing over one rigid nipple.

Mulder's entire body tensed, and he arched into that bite, groaning his delight as his arousal grew again. It was only moments since he'd come, but already the sexy sounds and squirming body of the boy in his arms had him half-hard again. He stepped away from the door, intending to lead Alex to the bed, but Alex suddenly wrapped his legs around Mulder's hips, letting Mulder bear his weight as he writhed against him. Mulder staggered slightly, not having expected that move, then hitched the youth up so that his ass was resting on Mulder's once again engorged cock.

He eyed the bed, mere feet away, but he couldn't wait that long. Mulder sank to his knees, careful not to drop his burden, and gently pushed on Alex's shoulders till he rested them against the floor. Alex stared up at him through passion-glazed green eyes, his legs still wrapped tightly around Mulder's waist, and his hands now plucking at his own nipples. Mulder couldn't help but stare at the beautiful young man, his eyes tracing the lean body.

Alex frowned at him and arched his hips. "Are you planning to _do_ something any time soon?"

Mulder's lips twisted in a wry grin. "Just wondering why you had to resort to picking up strangers in bars, kid. You're gorgeous."

"Thanks for the compliment. Now would you please _fuck me_!" Alex's hands clawed at Mulder's arms, trying to drag him down, make him move, _something_.

Mulder chuckled even as his hands slid under Alex's hips to position him. "I don't think anything could stop me now."

Alex caught his lip between his teeth as he felt the head of Mulder's cock nudge against his sensitive opening. He pulled his legs back to his chest, holding his thighs to raise and open himself as much as possible for Mulder. Mulder swayed his hips slightly from side to side, rubbing the glistening head against Alex, who pleaded with him to stop teasing and _do_ it.

Mulder suddenly groaned in dismay, realizing that he needed lube if he didn't want to hurt the kid, and he didn't. "Fuck!"

"What?" Alex demanded wildly, frantic to get that huge cock inside him. It was the biggest he'd ever sucked, and he couldn't wait to feel it in his ass.

"We need lube," Mulder groaned, starting to pull away to go look for something.

Alex's legs dropped back to twine around his waist, holding him still. "My jacket pocket," he gasped, writhing.

Mulder stared at him blankly for a moment, then pawed at the discarded black leather jacket until he found the tube in an inner pocket. "Always prepared, huh, boyscout?"

Alex laughed despite his aching arousal. "They wouldn't have me. Though, come to think of it, a troop of horny young guys might be fun."

Mulder chuckled even as he slid a slick finger inside Alex, followed almost immediately by a second. "Forget the troop, kid. You've got your hands full with me."

"More like....oh yeah!... my ass full, you mean," Alex gasped, laughing.

Mulder groaned laughingly, pulling his fingers out and positioning himself at Alex's opening. His hands held the young man's hips as he pushed forward, encountering resistance from the tight muscle at first, then sliding past. He paused with the head of his cock just inside, searching Alex's face. He saw pain there, but it was mixed with pleasure, and after a moment, Alex raised his hips, seeking more of him. Mulder shifted to all fours, his hands at either side of Alex's head, and he slowly undulated his hips, driving a little deeper each time.

Alex shifted restlessly, the burn of Mulder's cock stretching him only increasing his pleasure. He whimpered softly, wanting more, his hips rising to meet Mulder's thrusts. Eventually, Mulder was buried to the root in him, and he paused, leaning down to claim Alex's mouth. Alex moaned, wanting Mulder to move, to pound into him, to take him and make him unable to think. He tore his mouth free, panting.

"Please," he begged, "harder. I need..."

Mulder licked at his mouth again even as his hips began to move, driving deeply into Alex. "Look at me," he rasped out, wanting to see the pleasure in those green eyes.

Alex forced heavy lids up, focusing blearily on the man who was driving him insane with pleasure. Just as he did, Mulder hit his prostate, and Alex's eyes flew wide open, a yelp of ecstasy escaping him.

"Like that, baby?" Mulder gasped, giving his lip a quick nip.

"Not...oh fuck yeah... not a baby, asshole," Alex retorted.

"Sexy baby boy," Mulder teased, his hips moving ever faster as he neared another orgasm.

Alex bit his shoulder viciously, making Mulder yell and slam into him as he reared back.

"What the fuck!"

"I am _not_ a baby," Alex snarled, "and don't fucking call me one."

Mulder frowned, realizing he'd hit a button unintentionally. Then Alex shifted slightly, and the sensation made him decide that exploring Alex's hang-ups could wait till later. "Just meant that you're beautiful, ba-- Alex. Didn't mean anything by it," he apologized.

Alex still frowned, but he licked the small wound he'd made soothingly, lapping away the single tiny trickle of blood.

Mulder curved his hands under Alex's body and pulled him up onto his lap so they knelt with Alex straddling Mulder. "Ride me, Alex," he growled, his teeth worrying at the join of Alex's neck and shoulder.

A shudder of pure arousal ran through Alex at that sexy rasp, and he slowly raised himself on Mulder's cock, then slammed back down. Both men groaned loudly, their eyes drifting shut as they concentrated on the sensations building in their bodies. Alex repeated the motion over and over, Mulder finding and meeting his rhythm. His cock was sandwiched between their bellies, sliding easily in the sweat of their exertions, and the feeling of Mulder's hair against him was driving Alex insane.

Mulder knew that he was close, and he wanted Alex to come with him this time. He caught one of Alex's earlobes between his teeth at the same instant as he pinched a hard nipple. Alex's eyes flew open again, and an expression of amazed ecstasy appeared on his face as he screamed his pleasure. His body convulsed, his ass contracting on Mulder's cock like a velvet vise, and it was Mulder's turn to cry out his pleasure as he exploded in Alex's depths, plunging so deeply inside him that he raised Alex off the floor as he came.

They remained kneeling there, slumped against each other and petting lazily until their knees protested. Alex carefully climbed off Mulder, a soft sound of discontent escaping him as Mulder slid out of him. Once on his feet, he held out a hand to the other man to help him to his feet, and they stumbled to the bed.

Mulder collapsed on top of the covers with an exhausted moan, then dragged himself to the far side of the bed to make room for Alex. He squirmed around until he'd managed to drag the sheet and spread down and slide under them and lay waiting for Alex to slide in next to him. After a couple of minutes without any movement from Alex, he raised his head slightly, squinting to try to make out Alex's expression in the dark room.

"What's wrong?"

Alex shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "I should go."

Mulder sat up, reaching over to flick the lamp on the nightstand on. "Stay. Stay the night," he urged. For some reason he was reluctant to see the younger boy leave. Trying to rationalize his feelings, he continued, "We've barely started. I still want _you_ to fuck _me_."

"My parents..." Alex said indecisively.

"You already admitted that they won't miss you until at least lunch time tomorrow," Mulder was quick to point out.

"I don't know you..."

Mulder's eyebrows attempted to merge with his hairline, and Alex had the grace to blush. "If I were some psycho killer, I think you'd already be dead, kiddo."

Alex glared. "Stop calling me kid or kiddo or baby!" Mulder smirked at him. "Make me."

Alex snarled and threw himself at Mulder, whose arms opened to catch him.

"Too easy, baby," Mulder laughed softly. "You're kind of predictable. And now you're exactly where I want you."

Alex gaped at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. "And what makes you think I don't want to be here?" He kissed Mulder hungrily, his tongue wrapping around its counterpart teasingly, then exploring his mouth. Eventually, the need to breathe forced him to pull back. "If you're gonna keep calling me baby, I want to know your first name. It's only fair," he added when Mulder seemed about to protest.

Mulder frowned, but the kid had a point. He sighed deeply, then admitted, "Fox." When Alex didn't seem to follow right away, he clarified, "My name, it's Fox Mulder."

"Fox." Alex rolled the word off his tongue, seeming to taste it. "Foxy. Fox Mulder. Foxy babe. Mmm, I like that."

Mulder groaned, but even though he'd never admit it, his hated name sounded good in Alex's husky voice. Hearing it spoken in those velvet tones in bed made him shiver yearningly. He fell backward onto his back, pulling Alex down with him, and kissed him again.

Alex's legs had instinctively parted to straddle Mulder when he landed, and now he squirmed. "Uh, Mulder? No offense, but we're both sticky as hell, and it's damned uncomfortable under my ass. Maybe we should clean up?"

Mulder laughed. "I have a better idea." He flipped Alex over and started to lick his way down his body, cleaning away every trace of Alex's semen. His tongue traveled in long, luxurious swipes over the hairless torso, pausing to flick at sensitive nipples on the way by. He delved into the ticklish navel, making Alex giggle and squirm, then worked down to each thigh. He finished by taking the stirring cock into his mouth to lick it clean.

Alex gasped and his hips rose off the bed at the sensation of Mulder's incredibly talented tongue on him. He looked down, and he could see the lush lower lip stretched around his cock. "Foxy babe," he groaned, laughed jerkily when Mulder dragged his teeth along the rigid organ warningly. "Can't help it; you _are_ a foxy babe."

Mulder glared up at him, but his anger was defused by his pleasure in sucking Alex. He could feel the soft shaft slowly growing and filling on his tongue, and he wanted more. He wanted to swallow Alex whole and never let him go. He grabbed the pillows from the head of the bed and shoved them under Alex's hips, with his cooperation. Mulder sat up for a moment to admire the sight of Alex, the pillows raising him in a perfect bow, his now full erection highlighted by the position.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

Alex shifted restlessly, seeking the warmth that had engulfed his cock then disappeared. Heavy-lidded green eyes focused on the man kneeling between his legs, and he frowned. "Why'd you stop?" he demanded petulantly.

Mulder grinned. "Because I like the expression you get when you're frustrated." He made sure that he was holding Alex down before he said that. "Besides, I just wanted to look at you for a moment. You're lying here like some kind of offering, and it would be sacrilegious not to admire you." He winked.

Alex laughed huskily. "Why don't you worship at my font?" he suggested, making Mulder laugh in turn.

"If you insist." Mulder tried to paste an expression of long suffering on his face, but it contrasted oddly with the lustful eagerness of his eyes. As Alex watched, he lowered his head and slowly slid his mouth over the rampant organ, taking it in fully without difficulty. He swallowed, watching the pleasure wash over Alex's face, then slowly pulled back again, licking Alex's cock like an especially tasty ice cream cone. With a last lap at the ruddy head, Mulder again sat back and watched Alex.

" _Now_ what?" the teenager demanded in exasperation, glaring at his incredibly frustrating lover.

"Now it's time for you to fuck me," Mulder announced. "I want this," briefly stroking Alex's cock, "inside me, baby."

Alex managed a half-hearted glare at that "baby," but he was far more interested in Mulder's hand on him. He squirmed around as he pulled the pillows out from under him, then piled them up at the head of the bed. He sat up, settling himself back against them, and grinned at Mulder. "I want to see you. Ride me, Foxy babe, fuck yourself on me."

The heated words made a shudder run through Mulder's body. He again dropped to all fours, straddling Alex's legs, and slowly crawled up the length of his body. He licked quickly at the straining cock as he passed it, then settled himself on his knees, sitting lightly on Alex's lower torso. He shifted back slightly so that Alex's cock nestled between his cheeks, and both of them sighed with satisfaction.

Mulder writhed slightly, rubbing against the hard organ behind him, his own cock straining against his belly. He stared into Alex's eyes as he reached around to prepare himself, slowly pushing a finger inside himself, then two. His eyes closed involuntarily as he rubbed his prostate, a moan escaping him.

Alex bit his lip viciously to distract himself from his arousal as he watched Mulder pleasure himself. Finally he couldn't stand it any more, and he caught Mulder's arm. He waited until Mulder's eyes opened and stared at him blindly before rasping, "Ride me."

Mulder shuddered again, nearly coming just from those words. He slowly withdrew his fingers, whimpering at the emptiness they left behind. He rose up slightly, then settled until he felt the rigid cock pressing against his entrance. He caught his lower lip between his teeth, moaning, then sank down on the length Alex held in position. He groaned as he felt himself stretch as Alex filled him; it had been a long time since he let someone take him, since he _wanted_ someone to take him.

Hoarse groans escaped both men as Mulder's ass came to rest against Alex's pelvis, the teenager's cock deeply buried inside him. Mulder's hands fell to Alex's chest, his fingers kneading the taut muscles, thumbs flicking the hardened nipples. Alex groaned loudly, and his hands clutched Mulder's buttocks.

"Ride me, damn it!" he snarled, his hips arching off the bed to drive deeper inside Mulder.

Mulder whimpered and began to move his hips, rising and falling with increasing speed, driving Alex into his depths with every stroke and tearing groans of unbearable pleasure from his own throat. His body arched into a deep bow as the ecstasy ripped through him, his body convulsing, and he wailed his pleasure.

The sudden rippling of Mulder's muscles around him triggered Alex's climax, and he yanked the older man down to him as he thrust upward, ramming as deep inside him as he could go. "Fox!" he howled, vision whiting out with the pleasure.

When Alex grew aware of his surroundings again, he was still nestled deep inside Mulder's heat, and the man himself was slumped over his chest, his head on Alex's shoulder. Alex allowed himself the luxury of running his hand along the sweaty back before shifting uncomfortably, trying to dislodge Mulder.

Mulder raised his head sleepily. "What's wrong?"

Alex shrugged. "I should go now."

Mulder frowned. "I thought we already had this out. I want you to stay the night with me, Alex. Please." He lifted himself off Alex, sighing at the emptiness in his ass, and stretched out on top of the boy.

Alex looked uncomfortable. "Why? You've had what you wanted." He refused to admit that the sex had been incredible, like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

Mulder frowned again. "Why the rush? It was good. Why not stay and do it again tomorrow? Or longer. I'm here till the fall term starts. It's good to hear an American voice again, and... I like you." The last was said defiantly. "I'd like to spend more time with you."

"Why?" Baldly.

Mulder shrugged uncomfortably. "I'm not quite sure. I just know that I want to get to know you better. Please?"

Alex stared at him for long moments. "Okay. As much as I can without my parents noticing. I'll spend time with you." He shrugged. "I've had fun with you too, Foxy babe."

Mulder winced slightly at the name but let it slide. "Good. I think this might be a good summer after all." He pulled the younger boy closer and drifted off to sleep holding him.


End file.
